Zigfried von Schroeder
Zigfried von Schroeder is Seto Kaiba's rival. He looks slightly similar to Pegasus J. Crawford, except with pink hair. He serves as the main antagonist in the first half of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 5, Grand Championship. He hails from Germany. He was voiced by Eisuke Tsuda in the Japanese dubbed version, and by Oliver Wyman in the English dubbed version. History Past Zigfried von Schroeder's family has a long feud with Kaiba's, which started when they were kids, as Zigfried's father's business partner Gozaburo Kaiba kept stealing business deals under his nose, leading to his premature retirement. When Siegfried took over the family business and decided to turn his company into the gaming business, he discovered that Kaiba did so with his own years prior, unintentionally robbing him of business opportunities. Finally, Siegfried chose to work on a device able to project Duel Monster cards, only to to find out that Kaiba came up with a better one, finally making him snap. Grand Championship Tournament As revenge, Zigfried attempted to sabotage Kaiba's Grand Championship at Kaiba Corp. First, he set a computer to trap everyone inside, but the computer was defeated by Yugi Muto. Siegfried entered the tournament as Zigfried Lloyd, and easily defeated Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor using his Valkyries Cards. He then dueled Katsuya Jonouchi and won. As he was about to face his younger brother Leon in the final round, Kaiba realized his true identity and dueled him. Kaiba won, but Zigfried still had his main plan up his sleeve while Leon was dueling Yugi in the finals, Zigfried had him play a card called the Golden Castle of Stromberg, which was infected with a virus that deleted Kaiba's data. Leon, who had no desire to willingly participate in evil plans, and Yugi were able to stop it during their duel. After Yugi defeated Leon, Kaiba revealed that all his information was saved on a backup, and was never lost. Zigfried was utterly defeated, and Leon convinced him to make his corporation as good as Kaiba's without doing anything evil. Gallery zigfried by trenemre-d9z70j8.jpg Just you wait, Kaiba.png It's showtime!.png 657.png 889.png 809.png 0990.png Trivia *His English voice actor is credited as Pete Zarustica. *Zigfried's designs for holographic Dueling is near identical to the Duel Boxes used in the original manga. *In the Japanese version of the anime, when Zigfried plays "Ride of the Valkyries", the actual Wagner melody Ride of the Valkyries can be heard. *Zigfried bears certain physical similarities with Halldor from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Both used Norse Mythology-based Decks, are in opposition to their respective show's main characters, until they realized the error of their ways and acknowledged their former enemies as comrades. *Zigfried, Noah Kaiba and Gozaburo are the only major villains in the second series anime that have no awareness of Yami Yugi's existence. *He's the only main antagonist of an arc who never duels Yami Yugi, rather Zigfried viewed Kaiba as his primary enemy. He's also the only main antagonist whose goals and methods are totally mundane (even Noah had access to advanced technology). Pegasus Is the closest to this with an arrogant yet polite personality and nothing super major for goals. Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Businessmen Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Extravagant Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Saboteurs Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Crackers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:Teenagers Category:Karma Houdini